Drew's Group
See the relevent article for their appearance in the Extended Universe "To anyone out there who can hear this, '''do not' be afraid. If you need help, we will come for you. If you need aid, we will give it to you. If you need protection, we will give you the means to protect yourselves. Do not be afraid...I don't know if anyone is hearing this, but if you are, hang in there...we're coming for you," '' -- Drew's announcement to any survivors who may be listening to the group's broadcast Drew's Group, sometimes referred to as''' The Couriers by the settlements they aid, are a group and later network of survivors formed at the end of Season 1 ''and serving as the centre of the story of ''Season 2 ''of ''The Walking Dead: Beyond the Grave. Inspired by the tales of a team of truckers delivering supplies across the south-eastern United States, the group deliver essential supplies along the mile markers around the south-western US, therefore keeping several mentioned and unseen communities alive. The group is led by Drew Stanton and they are scattered around at numerous fortified truckstops along the roads between Oklahoma and the surrounding states. Post-Apocalypse None of the members of the group knew each other at any point before they encountered each other. Drew Stanton left the Commonwealth of New Graystone behind after the suicide of his daughter and the loss of his wife years before in order to mentally heal and to find himself. Leland lived in a cabin with Naomi on a lakeside in Maine; Naomi - upon seeing what her boyfriend was capable of - left the cabin and ended up in Oklahoma, with Leland following in hot pursuit. Mikala was the last surviving member of a group and travelled around with a box of medical supplies, giving medical aid to those in need. Texas-born Harvey Morgan, real name Matthew Caesar, had taken on a new identity following a mental breakdown after the death of his brother. Season 1 Season 2 Members * Drew Stanton - leader * Leland - supply deliverer, truck driver * Naomi - journalist * Mikala - nurse, medicine distributor * Maggie * Axel * Dustin * Carol Pedro * Eduard * Jim * Patricia * ''Harvey Morgan'' - militia leader, combat trainer, truck driver Trivia * This is the second group that Harvey has been a part of, following the Tower Group. * Beginning with Season 2, each driver for the group has a CB nickname. ** Drew's nickname is '''Blondie due to the colour of his hair. ** Mikala is known as Mountain Mamma due to her being from West Virginia. ** Leland's handle is Mole Hill, due to the high number of moles on his body. ** Naomi's handle is Widow Woman. ** Harvey Morgan is known as Stickfigure, due to his low weight as well as his using a fighting staff as his main weapon. ** Maggie, while not a driver due to her age, is often nicknamed Magpie. ** Axel is known by the handle Cottonmouth. ** While not a driver, Eduard earns the nickname '''Scarecrow '''due to his frightening appearance. * The group attempts to live a life of non-violence, with all except Harvey and Eduard following Drew's example and taking an oath to harm, not kill. * EDStudios jokingly refers to the group as a "therapy session", due to each of them running from some sort of torment. Category:Groups Category:Season 1 ('Beyond the Grave')